The New Possibilities
by Minavasa
Summary: Amy Rose is sick of being Weak and Slow, she wants to find out, what she can, what her Special Powers are. she needs somebody who will train her, but who? who will help Amy Rose? what will happen? You will find out in this Story! :) and i dont own any characters!


**Author's Note: Hello Guys! i know i did a Kyman Fanfiction and its not Finished...but i think i will Finish it later, i will start writing this new Sonic Fanfiction! Please take your time, read if you want :) leave some comments...and maybe some ideas for the Story! my English is not that great, and thank you if you are now reading that Story !. and by the way..its a Sonamy and Knuxamy Story..its kinda mixed...some scenes will be Sonamy and Knuxamy. :D**

Today is a Wonderful Day, Mobius is Peaceful now. Everyone was Happy...except of Amy Rose..she is Sad because she isn't strong enough, today Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy wanted to make a bet, the bet was a 'race'. Yes a race, they had to run fast to the next Chili dog stand, and who will lose has to buy Chili Dogs for everybody. of course Amy lost, she was the weakest and slowest of the Team. Cream the Rabbit is weak and slow too, but she is still 7 Years old, so thats fine for her. but Amy is 13 now, she will be 14 soon, Cream will be 8 Years old soon, and Tails 10. Everyone has special powers like speed running, or being super smart, or flying with their ears or searching emeralds. But Amy thought she didnt had any special Power, now Amy has to buy Chili dogs for Everyone, that means she has to buy Chili dog's for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. after the race Sonic Tails and Knuckles walked happily together away, Amy walked in a different direction, Angry and Sad at the same Time.

"Why can't i be strong..." Amy muttered to herself and walked to the Chilli dog stand.

"4 Chili dog's please.." Amy said in a sad voice.

"Is everything fine, young Lady?" the Man asked.

"yes..Yes! sorry..just spacing out..alittle" Amy said and smiled with a fake smile.

"uh then, here 4 Chili dog's in a bag, its 17$ please." the Man said.

"here." said Amy and gave the Money.

"Good Bye!" the Man said.

"Good Bye!" Amy said back then she left.

Amy walked to Tail's Workshop, They must be there. Amy walked in and saw Sonic Tails and Knuckles sitting on the Table, they stared at Amy and then looked at the bag with Chili dog's. Soon Sonic started drooling.

"Amy...give..Chilli...dog..." Sonic said.

"..Oh yeah! right sorry.." Amy said and gave them all their Chili dog's.

"mhhh! thatsch delitschous!" Sonic said with Mouth full.

"Amy..why do you always take so long?" Tails asked.

"you know..i am not fast..." Amy said.

"you need to train more." Knuckles said.

"train more? i dont train" amy said.

"WHAT?! you need to train! or you wouldn't be to catch with us up!" Tails said.

"Yeah i know..its peace now..Eggman could do something bad..and i am as always not prepared..and Eggman could even be more Dangerous then before...i know i know.." Amy said sadly.

"you need a trainer." Tails said, then he took a bite of the Chili dog.

"..would somebody of you want to be my trainer?" Amy asked. Sonic and Tails looked away.

"what" Knuckles said.

"Great! you will train me, right?! i will wait!..see you at the Meadow! today 3 pm! that means in one hour!". Amy said happy and stood up and walked fast out of Tail's Workshop.

"what.." Knuckles said confused.

"godsch luck!" Sonic said with Mouth full.

"...Great" Knuckles said and sighed.

While Knuckles wasn't so Happy, Amy was on the Meadow, she was truly Happy, finally, finally she will start training! she will improve her Skills! she want's that, for Sonic and for herself. She want's to show her Friends what she can, but...will Knuckles really come and help her with her training..?. Amy stood on the Meadow and tried to train alone, she wanted to try the air boost. she jumped and fell.

"ouch...come on! it needs to work.." Amy said to herself while she stood up.

"Hey." some voice said behind Amy, Amy turned and saw Knuckles.

"oh hey! you are here to help me with my training? right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah. kinda." Knuckles said.

"Let's start then!" Amy said.

"well...first we need to figure out what special powers you have...". Knuckles said and scratched the back of his Head.

"and how? i dont think i have any special powers.." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah, thats it, and that means we need to figure out what are your special powers, you have them. I am sure." Knuckles said.

"so...do i need to try everything?" Amy asked.

"what?" Knuckles asked.

"...I mean..everything what our Friends do? like the Air Boost...the Speed...or maybe some Magic Fire Power's like Blaze has? should i try Everything like that?" Amy asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, what else. You need to do that, because i think thats the only way to figure out what your special powers are.." Knuckles said.

"so Let's start!" Amy said.

"Let's start! first, try if you can make any Air Boost." Knuckles said.

"oh..well...i already tried once, its really hard for me..but i will try again." Amy said and jumped and almost fell again, but Knuckles catched her.

"uhh..thank you.." Amy said shyly.

"uh...you are welcome..." Knuckles said. they stared each other in the Eyes, then Knuckles broke the Silence. "uhhh well...you..you should try again then.." Knuckles stuttered and let go of Amy.

"Yeah...right..i will try again" Amy said. Amy tried on the Meadow, then she tried from a small Hill, still didn't work, she tried other things. Knuckles had to catch her sometimes. they tried and tried, it was nearly 8 am.

"uh...uhh that..was difficult" Amy said and panted.

"yeah.." Knuckles said and panted too because he had to jump high and catch Amy when she fell. both of them then stopped panting.

"uh...i think i wouldn't be able to find my special powers..." Amy said sadly.

" You will! you cant find them in one day..." knuckles said and walked closer to Amy, Amy walked Backwards and nearly fell, behind Amy was a big Hole, it was Dangerous if she walks more Backwards.

"Amy! stop walking! you can fall-" Before Knuckles could warn her, she fell.

"Noooo!" Knuckles shouted, he jumped after her and catched her, Knuckles was able to hold her and crawl up at the same time, he placed her at the Ground and looked at her, Amy didn't make any moves, Knuckles was worried, so he thought that maybe that mouth-to-mouth resuscitation would help, so he got closer to Amy, but at the moment Amy opened her Eyes and saw Knuckles in front of her, he was super close, so close that they touched their noses, they both blushed. Knuckles stood up fast, and looked away, and Amy too, both Embarassed.

 **Sooo...that was my first part of that Fanfiction Story thing :D I am still not sure if this should be a Knuxamy or Sonamy Fanfiction :) please leave comments and tell me if this should be a knuxamy or Sonamy Fanfiction, i will do some cute Knuxamy and Sonamy Moments, will be Knuxamy or Sonamy a True Couple? :D of course you have a lot of time! i think i might do a lot of chapters, so people will have amount time to choose :) if people wouldn't leave comments i will choose what Couple for myself, but i think its better if the Commentators choose too :) like some ideas...i think thats all! Thank you for People who are reading my Story! Have a nice Day! ~Minav**


End file.
